Numerous devices have been developed for lifting of heavy loads. In particular, many various forms of engine hoists have been described or are commercially available. Known prior art engine hoists include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,261,640; 5,052,566; 4,770,304; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 349,996; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,497,469; 4,090,625, 5,897,101, and 5,261,640.
Many of the prior art devices are optimized for use in a garage environment and are not suitable for use in the field.
The current invention provides a lifting device capable of lifting large loads and being able to move the load once lifted. The device is collapsible so that it takes up minimal space and can be easily transported. Furthermore, the device is lightweight so that one or two men can set up and operate the hoist in the field. Furthermore, the device is designed to provide a high degree of stability and safety even when used to lift heavy objects such as large engines.
The current invention provides the ability to set up, taken down, and move quickly a stable hoist. This would be a plus especially in the trucking industry and a tremendous advantage to the military. In each case, a lifting device that can be quickly set up and used without the need of a power source such as hydraulics, electric motors, etc. just manpower, and if need be, by a single individual has great benefit.
In view of the foregoing background, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a portable engine hoist for automotive mechanics to lift and retrieve heavy engines from vehicles in remote locations, where traditional engine-hoisting devices cannot be operated.